Insane
by Nyx Cadence
Summary: Racu is ever so slightly insane, she sees things. She sees things from a world that exists outside sanity's reach, a world that breaks her's. One day she snaps, and her adventures begin. But will she regain her sanity, or will it be another slaughter?


Worthless. That is what my parents named me, they had wanted a son and I was nothing but a disappointment to them. Weird. That's what my teachers said about me, I was morbid and didn't talk much. Ugly. That's what the other kids called me, I didn't like to wear make up. My only friend was my teddy bear which I had named Lucifer, he was my most precious thing in the world. I took him almost everywhere, but people found him nearly as creepy as me so i had to be careful. My eyes were empty and I rarely blinked, because I didn't want to see what was there, every time I closed my eyes it was there. I hated it, every time I closed my eyes I heard the screams. It hurt, every time I closed my eyes I was back in that world of pain and despair. I wanted it to go away, but then I would be truly lost. I needed that world to survive, as it did me. Sometimes I would see glimpses of that world with my eyes open, shadowy figures calling me to return to them. Luci would always comfort me though, he was like a safety net almost. Every time I spoke I was silenced, every time I cried I was ignored. So I stopped, but even though I did what I was told my parents still hated me. Every day of my life was Hell, but I never showed any emotions. At least, not until my crush confessed to me. I gladly accepted and, I smiled for seemingly the first time in my life. We had only courted for about a month before, it happened. He had told me to wait under the tree we always met at and said he had a surprise for me, I closed my eyes as he asked and felt something tip onto my hat (not the one in the picture) it was animal feces. My classmates had crowded around me and they were all pointing at me, laughing. I shoved the feces in each of their open mouths then ran off, I cleaned myself when I got home and sighed knowing there was no way of saving my dress. I put on a fresh outfit and stepped out of my room to be confronted by my parents, they looked angry at me, more angry than usual even. Apparently they had been told by the kids' parents that I had forced them all to eat dung without a reason, I tried to explain my side of the story but- they wouldn't listen. They beat me all night and by the next morning I was to sore to even move, but I knew that if I was late to school it would be worse. I kissed Luci good morning and brought him with me to school, he once told me he held the key to my salvation in his stuffing. At school the teacher scolded me in front of the class and told me I was to never do it again or I would be beaten, after school my classmates all surrounded me and began kicking me. I usually ignored it when they did this as resisting only made the situation worse but I was sick of it, I pulled out the knife Luci had hidden in his stuffing and returned all those "favors" everyone had done for me. I made them feel my pain, even my parents got the same treatment they had given me. Once I had finished my little massacre I looked back and screamed, the shadows were everywhere. Even Luci couldn't calm me. I had finally snapped, I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I had allowed that world back into my life, worse still I acknowledged its existence. I hadn't meant to kill anyone, but yet again I had always wanted to. I was a very horrible person, I had tricked people into doing the cruelest things to each other. But I hated them, and they deserved it anyway for what they did to me, Luci told me so. The police must've been called because when I looked up from my parents corpses they were there, I was crying and screaming and they had to knock me out. When I woke up I was in a straight jacket in a padded room, I collected myself and calmed my breathing. I needed to escape, I didn't want to stay here. I began undoing the straight jacket and took it off, my parents had one of these too. They would lock my in the basement with it on when I used to cry at night. Once it was completely off I began looking at ways to escape, I couldn't escape the other world but I could at least escape this place which always made me think of it. I finally got the door open but I had hit something in doing so, I peeked around the door and saw a man in a lab coat. Suddenly arms ceased me and a blindfold was put over my eyes, I dreaded what came next...

I was put through unspeakable pain, I was half drowned, asked questions, electrocuted, beat, whipped, burned, branded, hit, drugged, they did whatever they could to try and break me. But I kept silent no matter what they did, they couldn't hurt me if I was dead, and I wasn't that far off. After the doctors got tired of torturing me I was put in a more secure straight jacket and shoved into a quaint little room, I was surprised I actually noticed this as I was still twitching from the electrocution. The doctors told me I wasn't leaving until I was "better", but I just turned my head away and refused to look at them. That earned me a slap and a closed door, I heard a doctor order some security guards to stay outside my door. As if I was going to just waltz out and expect them to tell where the exit was, I would much rather jump out the three story high window three feet away from me. In fact, that's exactly what I'm doing...

The landing hurt a little more than expected but I supposed that was because of my crappy depth perception, I looked around and noticed I was on a back street. I found Luci in a nearby dumpster and growled at the hellhole I had just been in, I would come back for them another time.


End file.
